monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frankierella
Englischer Name: Threadarella (Cinderella) Weitere Charakter im Märchen *Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone und Meowlody: Ihre Rolle entspricht der "Bösen Stiefschwestern". *Abbey Bominable: Ihre Rolle entspricht der "Guten Fee". *Holt Hyde: Seine Rolle entspricht dem "Prinzen". Deutsch Einleitung Geschichte Englisch Einleitung :Once upon a time there was a ghoul who wished for more. Geschichte :Once there was a lovely ghoul whose heart was sweet and kind, she sewed all day with no time for play but for a better unlife she pined. :Her name was Threadarella and she lived with her step sisters three, who were totally catty and even quite bratty, not nearly as nice as she. :One day Threadarella told them about her grandest dreams but they shook their heads and laughed as they said, "You'll just fall apart at the seams." :That's when an invitation arrived from the king's own hand; it summoned all but great and small to a party that would be oh so grand. :Now Threadarella was filled with excitement thinking that she might attend; but her stepsisters said, "No!" "You cannot go—you'll have far too many clothes to mend." :So came the night of the party and poor Threadarella sat alone in the dark, that she couldn't be there was too much to bear and she let out a sad little spark. :"Stop with weeping and wailing," a voice from behind her said, "You'll just soak clothes and get runny nose; you should go to party instead." :Threadarella was too shocked to be frightened and quickly turned to behold, an abominable sight glowing with light and totally blue from cold. :"I am fairy ghoulmother here to help make dream come true, no time to waste now make with the haste, all things are ready but you." :Then she pulled out her wand and magic swirled round like flakes of shimmering snow; Threadrella's clothes were changed, her hair arranged and she was finally ready to go. :As Threadarella climbed into a waiting carriage her fairy ghoulmother grabbed a sleeve, "Not to forget or you will regret, you must before midnight leave." :At the party Threadarella's grace and beauty set her apart from every guest, and her stepsisters three wondered who she could be, along with all of the rest. :Threadarella danced with two princes one shy, the other bold but throughout the night they were never both in sight which was a little strange truth be told. :She was dancing again with the shy one when the first stroke of midnight rang through. She said, "It's been great but it's really late and now it's time I flew!" :As she hurried away from the castle she lost a shoe and the foot it was on, she slipped and tripped and when the clock struck twelve all the magic was gone. :Threadarella awoke the next morning to the sound of horses and chatter, she snuck upstairs completely unawares to see what was the matter. :She opened the door just a bit and peeked in with her green eye, there holding her shoe with the foot in it too, was a prince, not the one who was shy. :Her stepsisters seemed to be saying that no monster here lacked that part, but he didn't believe and refused to leave, he was not only cute but smart. :Then Threadarella had a burst of courage and started to step through the door, but her missing foot she forgot-the other one caught-and she stumbled straight to the floor. :The prince rushed over to help her, saying "M'Lady this foot must be thine," all Threadarella could say was simply "Hey" and for a better unlife she'd not pine. :...and they lived Scarily Ever After Kategorie:Märchen